This won't be the end
by Bilbo Swaggens
Summary: {Hello! This is a little fanfic i wrote just for fun. Its also my first. I know its short, but let me know if you want more!) Fili slowly walked through the cold abyss of darkness. It was everywhere. Just darkness. His Steps echoing through the area around him and forever on. He stopped to take in what was going on. He couldn't help but feel happy for some odd reason.
1. Chapter 1

{Hello! This is a little fanfic i wrote just for fun. Its also my first. I know its short, but let me know if you want more!)

Fili slowly walked through the cold abyss of darkness. It was everywhere. Just darkness. His Steps echoing through the area around him and forever on. He stopped to take in what was going on. He couldn't help but feel happy for some odd reason. His confused look turned to a slight smile and his eyes began to tear up. He felt relief. Like some burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Fili continued to walk on and on for what seemed like hours to him. He took a deep breath and stopped walking. Having no idea where he was, he looked around. But there was nothing but darkness. His slight smile now turned dark, as a hard shriek was heard off in the distance.

"H-Hello?" Fili said stepping forward. Silence. Fili took another step. Silence.

"I-Is anyone th-" Fili was cut off by another shriek was heard in the distance. Fili was now worried. He started to sprint towards the voice again. The shriek was heard again but now it sounded more like a yelling cry. Like when a small child cries for its mother. Fili was now running towards the sound. Every step he took he got closer. It now sounded Harsh on Filis ears but he needed to know what it was. Fili stopped running when the yelling stopped. He stared to the Darkness ahead of him. An emotion mixture of confused and sadness rushed through his body. He had heard that voice somewhere before, but he could not for the life of him remember where it came from. Fili took a step forward again. He squinted his eyes only to see a small light in the distance. Not knowing what to do next Fili took a minute to think of what he could do at this point. He decided to see what was going on with the light. but as soon as he was about to step forward, the shriek was heard again. Now louder. He jumped a little bit from the roughness of the soun. The voice was muffled but now sounded most like a cry. A very sad and uncomfortable cry. Fili could not figure out who it was. It sounded so familiar. But so lifeless. He frantically turned and looked around the abyss again. He was worried and shaking now. Fear and sadness had almost consumed him. His eyes started to water as he looked around for some kind of answer.

"K-Kili? is that you Kee-?" He had realized that the cry were coming from his brother. Fili turned to the small light. His eyes were now full of tears. They ran down his cheek and off to the side.

"KILI!" Fili shouted confused and angry. He started to run towards the light. The cries got louder and louder and louder as the light got closer and closer. Fili was now longing for his brothers company. This was the longest they have ever been apart. The light must of been as tall as two trolls stacked ontop of eachother. The cries are so strong now that Fili's ears were aching. He was still crying for the need of his little brother. The one who was always there.

"KILI I'M COMING" Fili screamed as he threw himself into, what seemed like, a huge bright portal.

No only 2 seconds later did Fili's bright blue eyes flung open with a dosage of grayish sky. He couldn't hear anything but ringing in his ears. Nothing bust blasted ringing that made him want to rip his ears out. But he couldn't move at all. Not one bit. His whole body ached and burned. Every bit of it. he slowly turned his head to meet eye with a pair of brown eyes. Fili could do nothing but stare at the brown eyes looking upon him. Suddenly his hearing started to come back. Fili could barely make out the voice trying to speak to him. Fili felt himself held close to the figure. The faint voice now started to become clear. It was his brother. His one true brother.

"Kee-" The very words, beautiful, yet painful to say was music to Fili's ears. He had found his brother. He wanted to hug him, but the pain was too much for Fili to handle. Fili was now shedding tears at the sight of him. Fili could hear Kili's muffled voice for what seemed like was miles away.

"Kee im- sorry" Fili shut his eyes and went limp again. He felt his body lay on the ground as the voice of his brother called out for help. Fili could feel nothing for seconds until he awoke again in the Abyss. The darkness surrounded him with no comfort. Fili felt no pain. His ears not ringing, nor his body aching. He stood up.

"I-I saw him!" Fili said quietly as he looked around

"I-I saw him! I saw him!" Fili started to yell these word over and over again. His eyes watering again. He swiftly turned in every direction and looked around.

"I SAW HIM! MY BROTHER!" Fili stopped. He fell to his knees and stared at his hands. His tears now flowing like rivers. He had a wobbly grin which was now fading to a unhappy frown. His emotions were going wild now. Happiness, Sadness, Anger, Relief, Grief, Confusion. The deathly pain in his heart hurt him more than anything. He felt the tears drop into his hands.

"i...I saw him." Fili stared at the tears

"But... Now I don't." Fili fell to the "ground" beneath him. His tears now covering his face, and pain in his heart.

(Alright! If you didn't get it, Fili is in desperate need of his brother, his best friend. The only one that makes him feel normal. But anyway, Please let me know if you want more! Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Fili laid on the floor in his puddle of tears and sadness. He couldn't help but feel horrible for leaving his brother all alone. He felt bad for himself too, that he might not get too see his brother again. Just the thought of that made Fili sick to his stomach. He didn't know what was going on. actually he didn't want to, he just wanted to see his brother. Fili wiped his face. He had never missed his brother so much in his life. He had never been away from him for this long. Fili didn't how how long he has been in here for, nor did he know when he was going to get out. it scared him, everything did right now. He was confused. Why was he here. What is this place. Fili got up. Tears still running down his cheeks. He stood on the darkness below him. Still nothing but silence and sadness. He wiped the wet tears off his soft face and looked around. He was all now alone with nothing but his thoughts. He looked at the darkness in front of him. he started to get angry. Just something. A sign is all needed.

"Come on! Where am I?! Please I just need to see him." fili started to tear up again.

"PLEASE!" Fili dropped to the floor again. He needed Kili. He was the only one Fili had left in his family. After Dis passed and their father had left them in the hands of Thorin, there family had not been the same. Fili had love his brother more than anything.

"I JUST NEED SOMETHING PLEASE." Fili had tears running down his face. He was scared, confused, angry, so many different things at once. all he wanted to do was see his brother. Fili stared at the darkness in front of him. waiting for the light again. but it didn't happen. Fili looked up from his hands to see the small light he had seen the last time. He stood up and stared at the light. Within a second he was running towards the light.

"Kee! i'm coming." Fili whispered to himself as he ran as fast as could to the light. He didn't even hesitate before jumping through the portal.

Fili swiftly sat up. He didn't know where he was. How could he? Fili lifted his hand to eyes shielding them from the blinding light. coming from the opened window to his side. Before he knew it Fili was pulled into a hug. He couldn't believe who it was. It was Thorin. Fi hear or see but could barely hear but, Thorin was the last person Fili would expect to see hugging him. What with his gruff outside.

"I'm so glad you're ok Fili. Please don't leave me like that again." Thorin whispered. Fili was still adapting to what was going on. Not a few seconds Fili could see clearly. Fili loved thorin. He was his father figure for most of his life, but what he really wanted was his brother.

"Th-thorin." Fili started to tear up. His whole body ached and hurt. He squirmed left and right trying to see if it would make the pain go away. Fili could feel bandages all over his skin. He pulled the covers off revealing the MANY blood soaked bandages all over his body. Fili stared in shock at his body. Everything hurt. Everything. He touched his bandage on his thigh but quickly recoiled when it stung like a bumble bee. Fili let out a small moan when he touched his thigh. Thorin put a hand on Filis shoulder. Fili only had a scared and confused expression on his face. It broke THorins heart.

"Fili I-"

"Where is Kili? Where is my brother?' Fili stared into Thorins. Filis eyes started to water.

"Fili, Kilis seriously injured. Y-You were wounded by en many arrows. You passed out and Kili t-tried to protect you. Azog found you and him, and well." Fili was in complete shock. Did he really just hear that his only brother might die? Fili laid back. He couldn't handle this. Anything but this. Fili's eyes started to tear up. he shut them. He heard thorin sigh but right now fili didn't care about thorin. He cared about kili. Fili started to remember when they were little kids. How they would play with fake knifes and wooden sheilds. Longing to see rel battle. But now he knew the consequences, he wanted no part of it.

"Kee-" fili whispered to him self. Ters still running down his face. He just wanted to go back to the abyss right now.

"where is he?' Fili asked in a small enough tone for Thorin to hear.

"H-He's just a few doors down, but you-"

Fili bolted out of bed to the door. It hurt like nothing before but he needed to see his brother. Fili ran into the hallway. He could hear thorin yelling his name but he didn't care. He ran the the 2nd door from his room. He swung it open too see he brother.

"Kee..." Fili stared in awe at the current state of his brother. he looked so bad that Kili could barely even recognize him.

"Kee, please. Wake up. up" Fili walked to the bed and put his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"kee. Please Kee Please! KEE PLEASE" Fili started to shake him. Still nothing. Fili was now crying.

"KILI PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!" Thorin ran in and pulled Fili away from his brother.

"Thorin Stop! Please!I Need KIli!" Fili had tears gushing out of his eyes.

"Fili! Stop this madness! Come back to the bed now!" Thorin demand. Fili managed to break free of Thorins grip and he ran to his brother.

"No! I will not leave my brothers side till he has awoken." Fili said almost snarling it at thorin.

"Fee please.." Thorin said with great sadness.

"No! Not until i can see his Hazel nut eyes." Fili stared at thorin.

"If you wish. I will be right down the hall if you need me." Thorin said kissing Fili' forehead. He walked to the door way, the turned to Fili, sighed, then walked away.

Fili stared at his brother. He was barley breathing. Fili put his hand on kilis face.

"C-Come on Kee! Please i k-know you're there. P-Please just wake up." Fili's tears started to drip onto the bed.

"P... Please Kee.." Fili sunk intothe bed. Sobbing and sobbing. All he wanted was him. His brother.

(Well! here chapter 2 hoped you like it! Plese tell me if you want more!)


	3. Chapter 3

(wow! 100 views! Thank you so much! So here's the nest chapter. Have fun. And this is not the end by the way!)

Fili had fallen asleep. His dreams was nothing but memories and nightmares. He could only imagine what life could be like without his brother. Horrible. He thought. In one of his dreams, he was a little dwarfling again. He was with Kili, playing kill the dragon.

"Come on Fee! I have the dragon pinned!" Said Kili. Fili turned to his brother. He looked at him. There he was. His brother holding down a pillow with smaug drawn on it. Fili stared at his brother.

"Come on Fee! I won't have him for long!" Said Kili. Fili started to tear up. He ran and tackled his brother in a hug. All he could do was hug is brother and cry.

"Geez Fee. Whats wrong with you." Kili pushed him off. Fili got back up again and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"N-Nothing! Now lets just get that dragon?" Fili leaped onto the pillow, putting aside the thought that this was just a dream. Next Kili jumped over on to Fili and pretended to fight the dragon with Fili. After the pillow was nothing but feathers, Fili layed down next to Kili and laughed

"Whats so funny Fee?" Kili smiled. Fili turned around and had two feathers above his lip arranged to look like a mustache. Kili and Fili busted out laughing. Kili punched Fili. They laughed again. Fili closed his eyes, only to be awoken by a nudge by thorin. Fili opened his eyes, but he wasn't with Kili anymore. He was out side in the rain. Many dwarves were gathered around a large rock with inscriptions on it. He looked up to see Thorin glaring at him with tears almost in his eyes. Fili looked around. Everyone was wearing dark clothes with hoods. Fili was grown now, maybe a little older. Fili looked at the carving on the rock.

'Kili Durin 2864-2948'

Fili gasped. He knew where he was. He didn't dare say it.

"T-Thorin" Fili collapsed onto Thorins tunic. Thorin hugged him, patting his head. The rain beat down in Filis back like knives. All he could think of was how his brother is dead.

_He's Dead_

_He's dead an you'll never get him back_

_Ever. _

Those words buzzed throughout Filis head as he sunk farther into Thorins tunic. all he could do was think.

_EVER EVER EVER EVER. _

Fili awoke to broad daylight. It took him while to adjust to the brightness, but he did. His body hurt so much. The bandages were bloody, and Fili was sweaty from his dreams. He struggled to get up, but he couldn't. He needed help.

"Thorin!" Fili could barley speak. His voice was scraggly and lucid. He didn't think Thorin could hear him so he tried his luck at trying to stand up again. After 2 more attempts, he finally got up. He could barley walk, he could barley do anything. Fili slowly made his way to the door. It hurt like hell. Well, everything did. He stopped at the door way and looked back at his brother. No movement. Kilis face pale and life-less. Fili only sighed and limped to the door next door. Thorin was sitting in a chair next to a table.

"T-Thorin." Fili barley made out. Thorin quickly turned to him.

"Fili-" Thorin ran over to fili and caught him just as he was about to fall from weakness. Thorin carried Fili to his bed and set him down. Fili was already crying from the pain, but it was from his brother.

"K-Kilis f-face. Its c-cold and p-pale. W-Where is he U-uncle?" Fili could barley manage getting the word uncle out. Thorin only sighed and looked at Fili.

"I will be back with food and medicine and some clean bandages." Thorin said getting up. He took one look at Filis confused and sad face, then he left.

Fili could of sworn he had heard 'I love you' at the end of the sentence. He turned to his side. moaning in pain, Fili wallowed in sorrow and Grief. He is almost sure that his brother is gone. but just the thought of not having his best friend, not to mention brother, beside him made him want to just leave this world right at that moment. Fili was to tired to stay awake any longer, so he drifted off to sleep.

By the time Fili woke up, new bandages had been places on him, and his hair was in a ponytail. He sat up and looked around. No Thorin, or anyone in that matter. With his strength, Fili got to his feet and walked slowly into to Kilis room. He saw Thorin sleeping off in the corner. Quickly, Fili gave him a kiss on the forehead and moved to his brothers bed side. He still looked pale. Fili took up his hand.

"Kee. I know you cant hear me. But for what its worth, i love you." Fili kissed Kili on the forehead and sat down. Nothing. Fili sat there for 2 hours watching to see any kind of movement,but there was none. He couldn't believe it.

Fili was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard a noise. A faint sound coming from in front of him. Fili immediately looked up.

"Fee." The noise was so quiet. But Fili knew what was happening. He got up and ran to Kilis side. He picked up his hand. Kilis face was slowly making movement.

"Fee." Kili said almost inaudible to Filis ears. Kilis eyes teared up. He opened them to see his brother. They opened to see Fili. He was so happy, but he was in so much pain.

"Fee. I love you too." Kili said softly. Fili started to cry. But they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Kili only looked at Fili.

"Don't leave me again brother." Fili said softly as he hugged Kilis hand.

(Yay! 3rd chapter! Anyway, So if you didn't get it, Kili refers to fili as Fee, and Fili refers to Kili as Kee. Alright. I can tell you that this isnt the end. But i was thinking for the next chapter, that i could do this from Kilis POV. Please tell me your thoughts, and as always thanks for reading!


End file.
